


See You, Gay Cowboy

by jaded_heron



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, post-doomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_heron/pseuds/jaded_heron
Summary: After the end of Doomstar Requiem and the events of Galaktikon II, Dethklok has fulfilled their purpose and outlived their own prophecy, and must try to settle into everyday lives.  Nathan and Pickles, who have been in a relationship for several years prior, settle down on a homestead.  Pickles shaves his head.  Nathan gets some grey hairs.I'm self indulgent, and this is just them ham slamming against the side of their barn, but there's some necessary backstory.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Kudos: 19





	See You, Gay Cowboy

Pickles shifts; Nathan’s mouth is so hot, against his, and his hands are broad and warm along his waist under his coat. He feels the nylon sticking along the side of the barn, and there’s a part of him scared somehow part of it will splinter off into his shoulder blades or the back of his head.

Nathan lets out a weird, strangled noise into his mouth, and Pickles smiles into kissing him and laughs, a little, and he tucks his hands into Nathan’s back pockets. Nathan laughs back at him, and tells him “I love you,” and Pickles bites his lip and tells him “Hey, I love you, too.” Nathan moves one of his hands up Pickles chest, and it makes Pickles randy to feel it, like Nathan is doing it on purpose, and cradles the Carlsbad Cum Caverns he calls a cranium with it. Nathan presses his fingers along the nape of Pickles’ neck, where it’s buzzed, like it’s still a novelty for him, like he hasn’t had a year to get used to it.

Nathan pulls back, and the air is cold, cold on Pickles’ face and he feels too bare for a second. Nathan asks him, “Do you want to go inside?” and Pickles tells him, “No, dude, let’s-- here is fine.”

And they’re kissing, again, and it’s good. Pickles feels sometimes like no matter how many times he is kissed by Nathan, he never gets used to it. He never gets accustomed to it. Like if every time he ate salt his body went whoa, what the fuck is this shit, it is delicious, except instead it’s... his partner, of many years. He’s so stupid. He’s glad he doesn’t have the opportunity to say any of this aloud.  


Nathan slots his hips up against Pickles’ hips, and Pickles laughs into kissing him, again, planting one of his feet against the barn wall and angling his knees open so that he can try and get some purchase. He’s too short, really, for this kind of a position if he’s at all bent at the knee, and he doesn’t think Nathan can squat down any further to rut at him, but they’re trying. They’re practiced at trying. Nathan slips his hands under Pickles’ shirt, and the air is so, so cold where he is suddenly exposed in a six-inch sliver, and he lets out a breathy sound that he can’t recognize as his own voice. He’s embarrassed, and he doesn’t hide, because he’s done this in front of Nathan too many times to hide.

“I want to fuck you so bad” Nathan offers into the side of Pickles’ head, and Pickles snorts, again, and he slips his hand over the front of Nathan’s pants to grope at him. He’s so big, he’s always been so big. He remembers all the times that Nathan has looked at him like he’s surprised he can put the whole thing into whatever of Pickles’ orifices is selected to over it, he remembers hushed and groaned out praise of ‘how good he’s doing.’ “Yeah? You wanna fuck me, quick, outside? Up against the side of a barn?” and Nathan whines at him, low, and hides in the side of his neck, and kisses Pickles, there, to make up for being unable to look at him.

“How are you supposed to fuck me out here when you’re too shy to say it like that, huh?” he asks, but he’s already undoing Nathan’s pants so he can pull his dick out. Nathan isn’t hard, all the way, but Pickles can tell he’d been chubbing up. Pickles gives him some light, lazy strokes, and leaves him in the cold a second to spit on his hand and give it a go, again.

“Fuck, Pickles--” he offers, and his breath gets all heavy, and Pickles gets to feel him grow in his hand. Pickles catches his mouth and kisses him, more, about it, more desperately. It turns him on, being out, in the open. They never would have been able to do this when they were in the band, and he tells Nathan, “I love you,” and it’s too tender out of nowhere, but Nathan says it to him back, “I love you, too.”

Pickles says, “Fuck”, and his voice is all wavery and weird, a little too low, and he lets go of Nathan’s dick to start undoing his own pants. Nathan catches on, and finishes the job for him, so that Pickles can keep jerking him off and Nathan can help him get ready to maybe-hopefully-probably get fucked. 

“You’re so turned on,” Nathan says, and Pickles offers a groan when he feels him start stroking at him between his legs. When he’s not too turned on yet, Nathan is good about keeping his touch light, and teasing him, but Pickles has a bad habit of getting really wet and not noticing it until he’s really far along. It can be hard to predict what he wants, when, even if Nathan has had more practice at knowing than anyone else.

He goes in and kisses Nathan, again, but it gets hard when Nathan goes right to pressing these light, direct circles against the underside of his dick. He groans, and Nathan gets less teasing and jerks him off more earnestly. Pickles bucks his hips and gets breathy and nasty about it, and he isn’t able to focus on kissing, anymore, so he just rests his forehead on Nathan’s shoulder and rolls with it. Its a couple minutes, and then Nathan makes this little animal noise and stops, and tells Pickles, “Fuck, stop, not yet, that’s-- I don’t want to finish like this.” and Pickles bites his lip into his teeth because he shouldn’t find it hot when Nathan gets his motor running too hard and has to stop before he finishes, but he does. He spreads his hands on Nathan’s chest, and kisses him, and tells him, "You're cute.".

“Keep touching me, dude,” he tells him, and Nathan nods, his eyebrows jumping a little like he forgot, like he's surprised he forgot. He gets back to jerking Pickles off, and it makes his legs all wobbly so he offers a string of praises into Nathan’s collarbones and rocks his hips, with it.

“I want to--” Nathan starts, and Pickles just says, “Do it, please, fuck--” because he knows what he’s asking, and then Nathan’s sinking to his knees, and Pickles can see on his face that the ground is cold and wet and probably staining his pants, and Pickles laughs at him, for it.

Nathan smiles at him, again, and then he pulls Pickles’ pants down, further, and  _ fuck _ it is cold, it is ice cold, the rough wood of the barn wall feels like it will stick his ass to it like that kid’s tongue in fucking Christmas Story. Nathan taking him into his mouth makes it better. Pickles rolls his head back against the wall and lets him know it’s good, “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , that’s so good--” and rolls his hips against his partner’s mouth.

He can feel the tension building in his hips and he breathes harder and leans into it, the feeling in his guts, and he announces, “Your fingers, please--” and Nathan complies, slipping two into where he’s wet and aching and it’s so nice, it’s so, so good. He rides it again, crests, and waves, clenching down on the fingers in him when he gets close and then breathing out, forcing himself to relax, so he can draw it out, longer, longer. Nathan is so good at this, he’s gotten so good at this. Pickles tells him so, and then he pulls Nathan’s head back by the hair because he doesn’t want to finish, yet, he can’t finish yet, he wants to do it riding his partner’s cock.

“What position do you want, dude?” he asks, and Nathan gets up, and gives himself a couple of strokes while he thinks about it, and then he tells Pickles, “Turn around, for me,” and Pickles does.

It feels so dirty, his hands against the barn, and Nathan doesn’t give him a lot of time-- Pickles can feel him, rather suddenly, jerking himself off so close to Pickles’ hole that the head keeps brushing up against him. Pickles dick is so hard, throbbing, between his legs, like his body has decided to put all of his blood into his two-inch turgid titan, and his poor little dick is just trying to let him know hey, what the fuck, that’s way too much blood. It almost feels like he's gone and pumped it, but that's the problem with quickies, isn't it, you can't just keep a horny supplies backpack with you everywhere you go.

Pickles jerks off about it, a little, and shifts his hips back against Nathan. This seems to spur him, because Nathan tries to push into him too suddenly and misses, and presses slick between his thighs instead. Pickles laughs, and Nathan laughs about it, too, and they’re still on the crest of snickering about it when Nathan pushes into him for real, and the stretch is familiar and welcome and  _ good _ , and Pickles rocks back against him in a rhythm much slower than the one with which he works his own prick.

“Fuck, you feel good, Nathan. Fuck me, please--” and Nathan smooths his hands gentle over Pickles' hips, and curses at him and gives him a thrust, slow, and then a faster one, like he’s trying to keep time with Pickles. It isn’t something Pickles isn’t amenable to, he’s glad to set the pace, rolling his hips down as he bottoms out so he can feel Nathan’s head dragging along a particularly nice spot.

Pickles can hear the slap of their hips, their voices, echoing out across the farm. It’s so dirty. He feels so dirty. Nathan leans forward and puts his hand over the one Pickles still has up bracing against the wall. It’s weird and sweet and hot, and Pickles only needs a little more, a little more until he finishes.

Pickles’ hips stutter a little, and the sound he makes when he comes is so embarrassing he feels like he may actually die, and he slows down, a second, while he rides it out. Nathan's good about it, lets him keep the pace, and Pickles only needs a couple seconds to get going again so that he can help Nathan finish off, too. Pickles is good about that kind of thing, always.

“Come for me, dude, I wanna feel it--” he says, and he babbles, and he’s dirty, he’s so fucking dirty, and then he feels it, how Nathan’s cock gets  _ just a little harder _ , where it’s thickest, and then it’s all hot and wet deep in him. Nathan pulls out, after, and kisses him along the back of his neck, and things are still, for a minute, before Nathan pulls up his pants, probably in an effort to avoid gooseflesh on his ass. Pickles shifts to pull his pants back up, and Nathan makes a little noise about it and Pickles isn’t sure what he means.

“Can I, uh-- is it okay if I take a picture? You look.... I want to take a picture.”

Pickles snorts, a little, and leans a little further against the barn.

“You like seein’ your come in me, dude? Go for it.”

He wets his lips, and arches his back out, a little. He can feel it, it’s messy, cooling, a little. Nathan asks him, “Is a video okay?” and Pickles looks back at him and says, “Whatever.”

He can hear the little... iPhone recording sound, and he hears Nathan squat down, again, and say “Oh, fuck” all soft, to himself. He makes a weird grunt when Nathan puts a hand on his ass, when he runs a thumb over the hole he just fucked, and Pickles is sensitive and he just finished and it makes him kind of want to get fucked, again. He presses his hips back against Nathan, and Nathan tells him, “Oh, fuck,” again.

He feels him trace his thumb over him, again, and Pickles is so embarrassed about how easy he’s being, ahow easy he's being when someone could drive by in the distance, see them, but it’s in a hot way, still. Pickles pulls his pants and his jeans back up, and turns around to do finger guns into the camera and say “Okay, dude, let’s go do some farmwork,” because he thinks it will make Nathan laugh, and it does. Nathan asks him if he’d not like to shower, first, and Pickles punches him light on the arm and tells him, “What, you can’t do any work if you know I’m holding your nut in me all day? Be more Brokeback about it, that’s the lifestyle” to tease him, and he gets him to flush, just a little.

The geese tell them off well enough for being late, and it’s fun, because it’s always fun, doing work together with Nathan Explosion.


End file.
